Tu regalo de graduacion
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: La quincena de Itachi uke. Itachi & Pain se acaban de graduar y Pain organiza una fiesta. Solo que Itachi quiere algo diferente aunque no obtiene precisamente lo que queria


Hello Boys and Girls!  
>Aquí les traigo mi participación en el reto: <strong>"La quincena de Itachi Uke - <strong>_**quince días en los que Itachi morderá la almohada"**_

Vale que no soy experta en poner a Itachi~san de uke, pero lo intentaré…

Disclamer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

Advertencias: Lemmon, Yaoi, y como el reto lo dice… Itachi morderá la almohada

Aclaraciones: Como en el anime dicen que Nagato es del clan Uzumaki, se me ocurrió ponerlo de hermano de Naruto y Deidara, nuestro artista explosivo es el mayor de los tres Uzumaki y lo demás se explica solito

* * *

><p><strong>Tu rεgαlo dε grαduαCiiOη<strong>

Una fiesta de graduación, genial. ¿Acaso a sus amigos, a su hermano y a su novio no se les había ocurrido algo mejor? En la mañana había llegado Naruto~kun y después de obsequiarle dulces que no comería fue a la habitación de Sasuke y se lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia la casa Uzumaki, lugar donde sus hiperactivos cuñados estaban con su novio arreglando todo. Claro, aprovechando que los señores Uzumaki eran tan permisivos, decidieron organizar esa estúpida fiesta por lo alto. Vamos que no era para tanto. Solo se habían graduado de la universidad, a él aún le faltaba la maestría, mejor que hicieran la fiesta cuando ya lo lograra ¿no?

Pero si faltaba a esa fiesta de seguro nadie se lo iba a perdonar. Bueno Sasuke sí, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de ir a una fiesta, pero lo hacía solo porque si no iba Naruto~kun se enojaría. Pero no iría por Sasuke, iría por _él_, aunque aún no entendía por qué o cómo se había dejado seducir por ese chico peli naranja, el único que se parecía a Kushina~sama, y ni así. Aunque sospechaba que si seguía con las estúpidas actividades al aire libre, esa familia tendría ya cuatro rubios y eso era demasiado para su visión.

Además de que como su novio también se había graduado, debía darle el obsequio que le había comprado. Así que sin más opción, Itachi subió a su habitación dispuesto a arreglarse para la que sería la peor y más ruidosa noche de su vida.

Tal como lo había pensado, al llegar a la casa Uzumaki, Itachi pudo escuchar la estridente música que de seguro Ino había puesto. Si algo odiaba Itachi era el escándalo, el ruido, la estridencia. Itachi solo podía soportar una clase de ruido, y ése era el que hacía Pain hacía cuando ambos estaban solos en la habitación de alguno de ellos. Oh sí, en esos momentos amaba el ruido, de hecho, se preguntaba por qué Pain simplemente no había planeado una cita especial, no como las salidas fugaces antes de ir a clases. Itachi quería algo especial, algo nuevo. Tal vez un paseo por la playa, una cena a la luz de velas y con la luna como acompañante y terminar con una memorable sesión de sexo donde haría gritar a Pain como nunca lo había hecho. Sí, una noche increíble.

− ¿Pensando en follarte a mi Otōto, Uchiha? Uhn – preguntó un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta, cuyo fleco cubría la mitad de su rostro que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la casa Uzumaki y con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro

− Me ofendes Deidara – contestó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha – no me atrevería a tocar a Naruto~kun

− Sabes que me refiero a Pain, uhn – contestó el rubio frunciendo el ceño – no me pareció bien ver cómo te lo tirabas en _mi_ habitación

− Oh vamos Deidara – sonrió el chico – ¿aun guardas rencor por eso? Fue hace bastante

− Fue ayer – contestó Deidara con los labios apretados acercándose al pelinegro – fue ayer que vi cómo te tirabas a mi hermano, y si crees que…

− Deidara basta – lo interrumpió una voz desde la puerta – deja que Itachi entre

− Arigatō Pain~chan – respondió Itachi con una sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo que lo acababa de defender

Ambos chicos se adentraron en la casa, dejando a Deidara despotricar en contra del exhibicionismo de uno y lo pasivo del otro, sin tan solo su hermano tuviera el valor de imponerse al Uchiha y tomar el control activo un día, entonces él no diría nada

− ¿De qué hablabas con Deidara? – Preguntó Pain una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera del alcance visual y auditivo del rubio – él parecía enojado, aunque contigo no es difícil que se enoje – terminó en voz baja

− Oh no es nada – respondió despreocupado el Uchiha – solo que Deidara vive en el ayer ¿es tauro no?** (1)**

− Si, pero…

− Olvídalo – interrumpió Itachi – disfrutemos la fiesta

* * *

><p>− Que ruido – se quejó Itachi cuando Ino puso una canción aún más estruendosa que la anterior<p>

− Lo mismo pienso – contestó una voz a lado de Itachi – me sorprende que sigas aquí abajo Aniki

− ¿Dónde más podría estar? – preguntó Itachi con cansancio – no puedo irme sin Pain, no sería cortés, Sasu~chan

− Detesto que me digas así…

La conversación de los hermanos Uchiha se vio interrumpida por cierto pelirrojo que se acercaba con una sonrisa, que lejos de ser la sonrisa cálida y tímida de siempre era un poco más… sugerente

− Parece que voy a recibir mi regalo ahora Sasuke – comentó Itachi al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, dejando a su hermano menor con la duda de a qué se refería su hermano

− Itachi…

− Toma – interrumpió el moreno enseñándole al Uzumaki una cajita de color gris − es un regalo – añadió al ver como Pain dudaba

− Arigatō Itachi – Pain tomó vacilante la caja y la abrió despacio. En el interior se encontraba una cadena y de ella pendía un dije cuyo kanji significaba "Amor" – no tenías por qué hacerlo

− Shh – silenció Itachi, colocando un dedo en los labios de Pain – no tienes que decir nada

Al parecer, los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que se encontraban justo en el medio de la sala de los Uzumaki, hábilmente habilitada como pista de baile. Pain pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi y éste pasó los suyos alrededor de la cintura del Uzumaki, y con las frentes unidas, empezaron un ritmo lento, tal vez inapropiado para la melodía que sonaba en esos momentos, pero a ellos no les importaba, pues seguían la melodía de sus corazones. Itachi juntó sus labios con los de Pain en un beso superficial, al que le siguieron muchos más igual de dulces, en ese momento solo existían ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabían, y poco les importaba.

− Tu regalo está arriba – le dijo Pain a Itachi – subamos – y sin esperar contestación, tomó la mano del pelinegro y lo llevó rumbo al segundo piso. Cuando habían desaparecido de vista, un chico rubio y de ojos azules estalló en carcajadas, a lo que todos lo miraron. Después de apartar las "disimuladas" miradas que habían dedicado a la recién desaparecida parejita

− ¿De qué te ríes dobe? – preguntó Sasuke

− De que Pain~chan le va a dar su regalo a Ita~chan

− ¿Y eso? Uhn – preguntó Deidara

− Digamos que mañana Itachi no va a querer _o poder_ levantarse o sentarse bien 'ttebayo

Y con esa frase todos se rieron al mismo tiempo por la suerte que correría el mayor de los herederos Uchiha

* * *

><p>Caminaban por un pasillo oscuro con un sinfín de puertas. Itachi seguía de cerca a su pareja preguntándose internamente el motivo de porque no simplemente se lo montaban en algún cuarto cercano, si no se equivocaba, les faltaba hacerlo en el cuarto de Naruto, en el de sus suegros, en la cocina y en el estudio de Deidara. El lugar dos estaba prohibido por respeto a los señores Uzumaki, el lugar tres estaba abajo, así que quedaba descartado <em>por ahora<em>, el lugar uno estaba demasiado lejos, así que ¡oh desgracia! **(2)** les quedaba el estudio de Deidara, pero ya lo habían pasado así que sin dudas, se dirigían a la habitación de Pain. No estaba mal. Al llegar, Pain se quedó frente a su habitación, dudando

− Espérame aquí – pidió Pain sin voltear y se adentró rápidamente, dejando intrigado al Uchiha. Después de algunos minutos de espera… − ya puedes pasar Itachi

Lentamente, el Uchiha giró la perilla de la puerta y entró. Lo que vio lo sorprendió tanto y lo excitó. Pero no era por la atmosfera romántica, por la luz apagada o por las velas aromáticas encendidas. No era por el camino de pétalos que conducían a la cama y tampoco era la misma, adoselada y enorme. Realmente, lo que había encima de la cama era lo que había logrado esa reacción en el Uchiha. Allí estaba Pain vestido únicamente con unos boxers negros pegados y apretados en torno a su redondo trasero y marcando sus bien contorneadas piernas. Además de que tenía unas lindas orejas y una cola de color pardo rojizo, y si su vista no le fallaba, podría jurar que eran de comadreja, y sumándole a ello el sonrojo que bailaba en las mejillas del peli naranja ¡una revolución para las hormonas del Uchiha!

Lentamente, Itachi se desabrochó la camisa blanca que llevaba, probando la resistencia de Pain, la camisa cayó al suelo e Itachi prosiguió con los pantalones, sorprendido de que Pain no se le hubiera ya lanzado encima al ver su lentitud, pero al juego de la resistencia, jugaban dos. Cuando la ropa interior del Uchiha cayó al suelo, Pain hizo su movimiento. Poniéndose en cuclillas, gateó hasta el borde de la cama y puso un dedo en su labio inferior, en una pose inocente.

− ¿No vas a venir _Tachi_? **(3)** – preguntó Pain con voz muy uke

Al escucharlo, la resistencia de Itachi se quebró, se acercó a la cama y con un suave movimiento terminó encima de Pain y éste recostado en la cama. Itachi se acercó lentamente a Pain con sus labios rozándose

− Quiero disfrutar mi regalo _Neko_ **(4)** – le susurró Itachi antes de besarlo con ferocidad

Los besos de Itachi se trasladaron al cuello de Pain, de donde no se separaron hasta dejar una marca, marca que decía claramente: "propiedad de Itachi Uchiha y si lo tocas, prepara tu tumba porque Itachi te mata". Itachi bajó a los pezones de Pain y jugó con ellos, mientras su lengua jugaba con uno, su mano estimulaba al otro, y a la inversa hasta dejarlos completamente erectos. Itachi fue bajando con lentitud por los abdominales de Pain y al llegar a la gomilla de los boxers los bajó con los dientes. Poco a poco los boxers terminaron en el suelo junto a la ropa del Uchiha, cabe aclarar que la cola de comadreja se fue también. Y comenzó la acción.

Una vez liberado el miembro de Pain, Itachi comenzó a besar la base y dar ligeras lamidas a lo largo del miembro de Pain, y después, para deleite del Uzumaki, el Uchiha metió el miembro de Pain en su boca, succionando con fuerza, lento, rápido, sin control, un ritmo irregular. Itachi quería que Pain se corriera en su boca, pero el peli naranjo tenía otros planes.

Con todo el poco autocontrol que aún poseía, Pain tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Itachi para alejarlo de su miembro, Itachi protestó y miró a su pareja, a lo que Pain respondió con una dulce sonrisa y en un súbito movimiento, se invirtieron las posiciones. Pain empezó a repartir besos por todo el perfecto cuerpo del Uchiha y de a poco, llegó a su palpitante miembro, el cual besó en la punta, haciendo que el Uchiha se estremeciera por la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo. Y antes de que el Uchiha se diera cuenta, el Uzumaki estaba con su miembro en la boca y succionaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con picardía e inocencia, con fuerza y delicadeza, transmitiendo sensaciones indescriptibles que llenaban al pelinegro y lo hacían gemir sin control.

Itachi lo sentía venir, sentía aquel espasmo en su vientre, los calambres de su ingle y lo veía todo borroso, sólo podía concentrarse en ese momento en las sensaciones que estaba viviendo. Y en un fogonazo de placer, el Uchiha se corrió con un gemido tan potente que se hubiera escuchado en la planta baja si Pain no hubiera recubierto las paredes de su habitación de terciopelo **(5)** especialmente para esa ocasión.

Gracias a los resquicios del orgasmo que acababa de tener, Itachi quedó sin fuerzas y por eso no hizo nada cuando Pain lo tomó suavemente de las caderas y lo puso boca abajo. Ya había llegado el momento que Pain esperaba, despacio metió tres de sus dedos a su propia boca y los ensalivó, si algo sabía Pain era cuánto dolía la primera vez y Pain quería que el moreno disfrutara cada segundo de ese acto. Cuando consideró que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los sacó de su boca y con cuidado, introdujo uno en el interior de Itachi

− ¡¿Qué haces? – Se sorprendió Itachi, aun débil – saca tus… ¡ah! – el moreno no pudo evitar un gemido cuando la sensación de uno se convirtió en dos y empezaron los movimientos para dilatar a Itachi

− Relájate – le susurró Pain al oído

Por alguna extraña razón, el Uchiha obedeció. Pain seguía en su tarea de dilatar a Itachi y empezó a estimular el miembro de su amante. De lo que Itachi no se percató, fue del pequeño anillo de metal que se deslizó suavemente desde la punta hasta la base de su miembro. Cuando el peli naranja lo consideró oportuno, sacó sus dedos, ganándose un gruñido de molestia de Itachi, el cual, inconscientemente levantó sus caderas, buscando el placer que le acababan de quitar. Pain tomó a Itachi de las caderas, y puso su miembro en la entrada del moreno. No había vuelta atrás. Con cuidado empujó su miembro. Pero todo el control que Pain quería tener se fue al traste cuando Itachi comenzó a gemir mitad de dolor, mitad placer.

Itachi tomaba fuertemente las sabanas entre sus manos, no podía creer lo que Pain estaba haciendo y lo que menos se creía era dejarse hacer eso. No iba a negar que era realmente delicioso, pero también le había dolido al inicio ¿eso pasa Pain cada que lo hacen? Bueno eso no le interesa por el momento, ya que si había empezado, sería mejor dejarse llevar. sus cuerpos sudorosos, el ambiente caldeado, las suaves embestidas que le otorgaban agradables sensaciones desconocidas. Ademas de que Pain masajeaba el miembro del azabache al mismo ritmo lento y enloquecedor con el que lo penetraba, haciendo de todo eso algo mucho mejor.

Pain entraba y salía sin parar, le encantaba y decidió darle más placer a su amante comenzando a masturbar al moreno, pero al escuchar los impúdicos gemidos de Itachi las estocadas rítmicas y controladas de Pain se descontrolaron y se volvieron desmedidamente fuertes

− ¡ah! – grito Itachi al sentir el fuerte empuje en su interior. Pain asustado un poco detuvo sus movimientos

− ¿Te hice daño? – preguntó el peli naranja con miedo, después de todo era la primera vez de su moreno

− Dale de nuevo ahí – pidió Itachi en un susurro ahogado por la almohada y por la vergüenza de demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba estar en esa posición

Pain solo sonrió y reanudó el ritmo acompasado que tenía. Itachi lo sentía cerca, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para su segundo orgasmo y Pain lo notó al notar la opresión de ese anillo de músculos alrededor de su miembro y con una última estocada ambos llegaron al orgasmo. O al menos Itachi lo intentó

− ¡¿Pero qué? – Itachi se sentía extraño, a pesar de todas las sensaciones sentidas, su miembro le dolía sobremanera mientras escuchaba la risa ahogada de su novio − ¿Qué se te hace gracioso? – preguntó con un poco de molestia el Uchiha

Pain salió lentamente del interior de su moreno y con delicadeza lo volteó quedando ambos frente a frente. El Uchiha notó como la vista del Uzumaki estaba posada en su miembro y al bajar la mirada pudo ver el pequeño aro del que no se había percatado anteriormente

− ¿Qué se supone…?

− Déjame ayudarte – lo cortó Pain dándole un suave beso en los labios y bajando poco a poco. Al llegar a la punta del miembro del Uchiha, Pain lo metió a su boca y con los dientes jaló poco a poco aquel arillo hasta sacarlo por completo del miembro del moreno, escuchando los gemidos ahogados del oji negro. Pain sacó el arillo de su boca y después subió a los labios del Uchiha y los besó al mismo tiempo que tomaba su miembro y el de su amante y los empezaba a acariciar juntos. El miembro del Uzumaki se puso erecto y el de Itachi reaccionó aún más. Y al final, después de ese ritmo tortuoso, ambos jóvenes llegaron al clímax, perdiéndose en una espiral de placer de la que solo ellos serían participes.

Cuando recuperaron en aliento, una voz desenfadada se escuchó en esa habitación

− ¿Te gustó _Tachi_? – preguntó Pain diciendo la última palabra con sorna, ya que en ese momento al pelinegro no le quedaba ya ese sufijo

− ¿Dónde quedó mi dulce _Neko_? – Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa – no importa, porque… bueno, si, tal vez… yo – Pain silenció a Itachi con un beso dulce y corto – pero no se va a repetir – sentenció con una mirada decidida a lo que Pain asintió

*** Un mes después ***

− Más fuerte Pain…

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>En el zodiaco, los tauro viven en el pasado, de ahí que tengan un comportamiento moral y conservador

**(2) **¿Hay que aclarar el claro sarcasmo en esa frase?

**(3) **Seme en Japonés (según Wikipedia)

**(4) **Uke en Japonés (Según Wikipedia)

**(5) **El terciopelo es un material aislante del sonido, se usaba por lo general en los burdeles del siglo XVIII, por obvias razones

Lo terminé, espero que les guste, y gracias a Itara por invitarme a este reto de **La quincena de Itachi Uke**, fue algo divertido hacer este fic y también el arriesgarme a cambiar de pareja, ya que a Itachi lo coloco siempre con Deidara, así que solo les queda comentar, ¡adiós y sigan la flecha!

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
